Sound Ideas, SPACE, COMPUTER - SPACE SHIP CONSOLE: BEEP, ELECTRONIC, SCI FI 02
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) * Drake & Josh (Heard in "Peruvian Puff Pepper".) * Pecola * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard once in "Olie's Bot-Ler".) * Spliced (Heard once in "Two-Arms Joe".) * Team Umizoomi (Heard once in "The Kitty Rescue".) * The Tofus (Heard in "Lights, Camera, Goats".) TV Specials * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (1994) Movies * Invisible Dad (1998) * Iron Man (2008) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Trouble (2019) * The Wiggles Movie (1997) Video Games Arcade: * San Francisco Rush 2049 (Heard in reverse when the player inserts credits before gameplay.) * Truck Kyousoukyoku PC: * Classic Car Racing * The ClueFinders' 5th Grade Adventures: The Secret of the Living Volcano * The ClueFinders' Math Adventures: Mystery in the Himalayas * The Incredible Machine: Even More Contraptions * The Magic School Bus Explores Inside the Earth * The Magic School Bus Explores the Ocean * GTI Racing * JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Microsoft Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker * Pong: The Next Level * Putt-Putt Joins the Circus * Starcraft I * Starcraft I: Brood War * UFO: Enemy Unknown * Ultimate Ride * Ultimate Ride: Coaster Deluxe * Ultimate Ride: Disney Coaster PlayStation: * Gran Turismo (Heard in a +33 speed.) * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Mega Man X4 * Pong: The Next Level * Resident Evil * Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein - Dare to Scare! PlayStation 2: * Endgame * RoadKill * Truck Kyousoukyoku PlayStation Network: *Pong: The Next Level Xbox: * RoadKill GameCube: * RoadKill Commercials Argentina: * Discovery Kids (Latin America) - www.tudiscoverykids.com (2007) Chile: * Discovery Kids (Latin America) - www.tudiscoverykids.com (2007) Japan: * Daihatsu (Heard at the start of every commercial from 2011 to 2017.) Mexico: * Discovery Kids (Latin America) - www.tudiscoverykids.com (2007) USA: * Audi - Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) * Grammarly - Connected (2019) Trailers * The Magic School Bus Explores Inside the Earth (1996) Logos * SKLZ Gold Flex Online Websites * TVOKids: Search Miscellaneous * Disney Channel: What A Life (Miscellaneous) * Game Maker (or some kind of game-making program) (one of the sfx included) * Microsoft Plus! for Windows XP * Microsoft Plus! SuperPack for Windows XP * Prima COOL "Pong" Filler * Steam (Heard with a reverberant echo.) * Windows XP Media Center Edition 2005 Toys * LeapFrog (2003): Word Whammer Fridge Phonics Set * Thinkway Toys - Toy Story 5 (2025): Woody and Jessie Pull-String Interactive Talking Action Figure Pilots * Runaway Rocketboy (1998) (Pilot) Anime * Doraemon * Himouto! Umaru-chan * Yuru Yuri♪♪ Image Gallery * Main article: Sound Ideas, SPACE, COMPUTER - SPACE SHIP CONSOLE: BEEP, ELECTRONIC, SCI FI 02/Image Gallery Audio Samples